Transformers Prime: Tragady in Jasper
by VirusCaRNaGe1
Summary: Smokescreen wants Optimus back he is forced to make a tough decision, and the Autobots try to make things right.
1. Optimus' Plan

**I Do Not own Transformers all right go to Hasbro**

* * *

"Optimus I have the forge you can use it to repair yourself" Smokescreen said aiding to to severly injured Autobot leader.

"That is not the reason I had you retrive the relic."Optimus replied as he did not have to strength to weild the forge.

"Wait, what I don't understand." Smokescreen shouted very much confused.

"The power of the forge is not unlimited, it's energy has already begun to ebb." Optimus explained to the young Autobot.

"So it's running low who cares, all we need is enough juice to get you back into fighting shape." Smokescreen responded determined to have Optimus live.

"What ever power remains must be used to rebuild the Omega Lock, to restore Cybertron." Optimus explained to Smokescreen, as the young Autobot struggling for words said "B-But that would mean."

"The fate of all our kind is more vital then that of anyone of us, including me." Optimus cut Smokescreen off while the inexperienced started to wonder why Optimus would make such a sacrifice, but then he remembered that only a prime could use the forge for it's intended purpose.

"Optimus, the forge is a relic of the Primes; We can't use it to restore Cybertron , not without a prime. Not without you." Smokescreen pleaded as he thought Optimus had forgotten that the Forge could only be used by a Prime.

"There will be a new Prime" Optimus said, Smokescreen thinking the last Prime has gone insane responded with "Ahh, you can worry about that after we get you patched up and take down Megatron."

"The time for a new leader is upon us. In my spark I believe that leader stands before me right now." Optimus Preached to Smokescreen as he had made the first movement in nearly a month, grabbing smokescreen's arm stopping him from going somewhere. Smokescreen then looked at his nearly dead leader in disbelief, think he himself was crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Optimus, you can't be serious." Smokescreen said

"Yes I am Smokescreen, you will become the new Prime." Optimus replied with Smokescreen still shocked.

"No, I-I can't do this, I mean sure who wouldn't wanna be a Prime, but I'm really not ready for that kind of reponsibility." Smokescreen pleaded only further convincing Optimus that he is worthy.

"Smokescreen the choice is neither your, nor mine to make; When it is time the matrix of leadership will present itself only to one who's spark is worthy." Optimus explained. "Your situation is much like mine, I was a young archivist on Cybertron who didn't even know how to fire a blaster, let alone lead the Autobots in The War For Cybertron. But you must carry the Matrix for Cybertron to be restored." Optimus said trying to lighten the mood.

"But I thought that the Omega Lock was the only way to restore Cybertron?" Smokescreen asked very much confused.

"No the Omega Lock was just to rebuild our planet but the well of all sparks is gone, and Energon cannot be produced even with the omega lock. Since the Matrix has a portion of the spark of Primus over time Cybertrons core will reboot, that time is approaching every soon in a few years, but if the Matrix doesn't have a Prime to carry it, the Matrix will fade back into Primus and Cybertron will never be able to be restored." Optimus explained with his life fading away.

"How will I know what to do?" Smokescreen asked, finally starting to accept his leadership.

"I can help you get started, keep the forge here go lead your autobots in the attack on New Kaon, hopefully an autobot detected the Omega Beam and followed it here, so you will have some help." Optimus explained

"How will I get a new base for us to use, get to Cybertron to repair the Omega lock, take down Megatron, or explain what happened to you." Smokescreen asked every much thinking ahead.

"I cannot help you every step of the way Smokescreen but take the Star Saber and you may use it to take down Megatron and thats all I can help you with." Optimus explained Smokescreen calmed down now.

"Optimus can I just try to get ratchet, to repair you." Smokescreen practically begging for it this time.

"No Smokescreen since it is nearly inevitable that I will die today I would like my successor by my side to spend my last moments with me. Optimus replied his voice as strong as ever now.

"Optimus one more thing.' Smokescreen said,

"Yes, Smokescreen" Optimus replied.

"It has been an honour serving with you, I will do the right thing Optimus." Smokescreens word caused Optimus to smile for the first time in months.

"I know you will Smokescreen." Optimus responded knowing that his life is nearing it's end.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who stands before me?" Optimus asked, Smokescreen wondering what's going on with Optimus simplify said "It's me Optimus, Smokescreen."

"Who beckons-s-s-s?" was the only thing Optimus said as he went into his near death day dream where he found himself in front of his former mentor Alpha Trion, as Alpha Trion explained that it was his time, Optimus was preparing to join with the All Spark.

"OPTIMUS PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" Smokescreen demanded "Optimus, NO!" Smokescreen yelled as Optimus' optics went black, Smokescreen was shocked, scared, and panicking.

Optimus' chest opened revealing the Matrix of leadership to Smokescreen he had a few seconds before Optimus' spark would be extinguished , he had to chose save Cybertron and let Optimus die, or save Optimus and let Cybertron remain dormant for eons. He made his decision as he heard someone calling his comm link but the signal was to weak for him to respond or make out who it was and what they were saying.


	4. The Ultimate Sacrfice

Smokescreen stared down at Optimus' lifeless body, staring at the Matrix of Leadership, as Optimus said it revealed itself to him. Smokescreen didn't want it to end like this "This isn't how the story is supposed to end." as he said that Smokescreen saw the Forge of Solus Prime on the ground a few feet away from him. He knew what he was going to do.

"Since I'm the leader this will be my first choice I make." Smokescreen said aloud.

Smokescreen didn't take the Matrix from Optimus' chest instead he got the forge dragged it towards Optimus put it in his hand. The forge began working as it reacted with the Matrix of leadership. A big blast of energy surged though the cave Smokescreen and Optimus was in blasting Smokescreen back 20 feet.

Smokescreen couldn't see anything as the glow from the matrix grew bigger so big that he couldn't see optimus, he heard the sound of transforming parts.

When the light went away Smokescreen could see Optimus' new body upgraded with a jetpack on his back, and a whole new body.

But Optimus' optics were still closed, Smokescreen then heard the Matrix of Leadership talking to him. "Smokescreen" the Matrix said, "Who is talking to me." Smokescreen asked as Optimus' chest opened revealing the Matrix again. "Smokescreen I am the Matrix of Leadership, you can save Optimus but you will risk your own spark doing." The Matrix explained. "I am willing to make that sacrifice what am I to do?" Smokescreen asked. "You must merge your spark with Optimus' and he will be reborn, with advanced weaponry and the Forge will replenish it's energy over time as a result of this merge." The Matrix explained to a currently fearless Smokescreen. "I accept, but before I join with the all spark I would like to say a few words to Optimus, would that be possible." In time after the merge you may be able to but right now you must merge with him, in order to save Optimus Prime, your fellow Autobots, and allow the Forge of Solus Prime to begin to replenish it's energy." The Matrix explained with Smokescreen listening in great detail.

Smokescreen then bent over the newly upgraded Optimus Prime, with his spark chamber open. Smokescreen then made the ultimate sacrifice, he sacrificed himself to save Optimus Prime.

**In The Well Of All Sparks**

"Optimus Prime" Primus said, "Yes Primus how may I help you?" Optimus replied. It seems a young warrior has sacrificed himself to save you as you will be reborn shortly." "Smokescreen he will be gone I won't even be able to say thank you or anything." Optimus said in a depressed tone. "Optimus you may see him again." "What do you mean Primus." You will see soon my friend."

**Back In Reality**

Optimus awoke next to the lifeless Smokescreen, Optimus then put the forge in his hand in memory of his most prized solider. "Don't worry Smokescreen I will make Megatron pay." Optimus said to him self wielding the Star Saber he prepared to go launch his own attack on Darkmount joining his fellow autobots.


	5. Optimus Joins The Attack

(A/N)

sorry for this taking so long right now I got final assignments, and final exams for school so I've been rather busy lately and still am I'm gonna try to get the next chapter out next week. :)

* * *

Optimus Prime blasted his way through the roof of the cave he was currently in, before Smokescreen sacrificed himself to save him. "Let's roll." Optimus said despite he deployed his jetpack and attempted to fly to Darkmount, having some troubles adjusting to it, as it was his first time flying in eons.

"I think I got this figured out now." Optimus said to himself "Autobots do you read, this is Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen? Does anyone read me?" Optimus Prime said in his comm link assuming that they disabled there comm link to hide themselves or perhaps he needed to re-configure his comm link because of his new body.

"Now where is Megatron most likely to be in his fortress... He is probably most likely to be on the top to once again show his greed for power." Optimus said to himself.

As Optimus approched Darkmount he took notice of his Autobots about to get executed before he decided it was time to take some action on this.

Optimus swooped down shooting energon blasts from his arm cannon destroying Vehicons surronding the Autobots. Shockwave began to fire on Optimus, Optimus took a few shots from Shockwave's powerful cannon as he brought his Internal sword and not the Star Saber he made quick work of Shockwave not killing him but buying his Autobots sometime to get ready to battle Shockwave and some Vehicons.

He flew up and headed towards Darkmount once again dodging shots from Insecticons and The Nemesis. He could see 3 identifiable Transformers on the top of Darkmount plus about 20 unidentifiable Transformers. 'Megatron, Starscream, and Ultra Magnus? No it can't be he remained on Cybertron and perished there with the Dinobots.' Optimus thought to himself.

"MEGATRON!" Optimus yelled as he powered down his jetpack landing on Darkmount, he spun around landing a backhand punch on Megatron's face, Optimus throws another landing on his arm, Optimus spins again uppercutting Megatron and landing a final punch to Megatron's chest knocking him back into his throne chair as it collapses on him. Vehicons began to fire on Optimus he shot 3 with his minigun, Optimus unholstered the Star Saber cutting a few Vehicons in half and sending 15 of them flying with a Matrix Energy Blast from the Star Saber.

Optimus turned over to see his commander officer coming up the very commander whom he thought had died on Cybertron, "Commander?" Optimus asked, "Sir, it is paramount that we disable the fusion cannons below." Magnus responded, "Understood" Optimus replied in a urgent tone. "All units, Optimus Prime has returned." Ultra Magnus said over the comm link as he got into his ship, throwing some energon blast at the bottom of Darkmount hoping to weaken the fortress.

Megatron broke free of the ruble that was his throne and saw Optimus heading toward the fusion cannon, Megtron released a war groan as he angrily Transformed into his jet mode pursuing Optimus. Optimus stopped about to destroy the first fusion cannon when he heard Megatron call out "OPTIMUS" Megatron shot Optimus once in the chest. Optimus fell out of control for about 5 seconds before regaining control of himself, he attempted to jet away from Megatron but the dark lord was having none of it. They flew around for 30 seconds before Megatron landed a shot on Optimus, Optimus turned around landing weak energon blasts on Megatron as Optimus was now attacking Megatron. Megatron was doing barrel rolls, twisting, and turning dodging Prime's shots rather easily as he has eons worth of flying experiance over Optimus. Optimus and Megatron continued attacking and chasing each other before Optimus saw the fusion cannon powering upo he kn ew he had to end this battle right here and right now. Optimus stopped in his track Megatron intended on ramming into Optimus thus making him fall out of control again but Optimus hit the front of Megatron's jet with the hilt of the Star Saber making megatron flip as he jammed the star saber into the thrusters of his jet not critically injuring him but he couldn't fly. Optimus didn't take the Star Saber out of Megatron as he shouted "MEGATRON BE GONE!" Megatron went crashing through a window and into the fusion cannon power core serverly damaging him, as 2 Vehicons escorted him to The Nemesis as Darkmount got destroyed via Agent Fowler and the Skystriker jets.

Optimus returned to base as did the autobots, but Optimus was deeply troubled by Smokescreen's decision, he didn't know what to think of it, and how to explain it to his team or any of his human counterparts.


	6. The truth about how Optimus survived

**(A/N) Hey guys sorry for the long delay again, I got caught up in work and looking at colleges all that boring stuff :P but I will try to push these out much quicker in the coming weeks.**

* * *

Optimus entered the base as Ratchet checked him out, and reconfigured his comm link. The other Autobots had their damages repaired. With ll the Autobots and humans in the room Ratchet broke the silence "Optimus is something wrong?" "I am fine old friend replied his tone suggesting otherwise. "Optimus d-do you know where Smokescreen is." Arcee asked but all the o0thers wanted to know as well. "Smokescreen is one with the all spark right now." Optimus answered but he sounded guilty. "How do you know old friend?" Ratchet asked.

"When Megatron destroyed the base I was still trapped underneath the rouble Smokescreen came to my aid took me into a cave. I couldn't move or talk for some time after I was in power down for about a week or so Smokescreen explained that he came back through the ground bridge but survived the explosion because he had the phase shifter. He searched our for any medial equipment in an attempt to patch me up. He didn't find anything, I sent him to go retrieve the Forge of Solus Prime from the Decepticon warship. He succeeded he thought I would use the forge on myself but I told him to use it to repair the omega lock to restore Cybertron, he questioned my decision and I explained that the fate of all our kind is more vital then that of any one of us. He is supposed to let me die, he didn't want to accept it; When I was about to join with the all spark and the Matrix of Leadership present he used the Forge to repair me, the Forge and the Matrix somehow reacted with each other and after he sacrificed himself to save me. This is all my fault if I had just ground bridged away also I could have lived saved Smokescreen and all of the relics in our base; and the Forge would still have power."

Everyone looked on in shock as to what Smokescreen has accomplished. "Optimus I have not met Smokescreen how was he." Ultra Magnus asked "Me to sir I have not even heard of him until now." Wheeljack added "Smokescreen was a very young Autobot, he was in the last wave to emerge he well I think he may have been the last one to emerge." Optimus replied with disappointment in his voice and showing on his face. "Old friend do not blame yourself, are you sure he is indeed dead, can you retrieve the body so we can at least prepare a proper burial and maybe use the Forge as a weapon?" Ratchet asked hoping to cheer up his best friend. "Yes we will go there now." Optimus said in a strong tone.

"Lets Roll" Optimus shouted as he deployed his jet pack his other Autobots transformed and rolled.

"This is it." Optimus said shutting down his engines, the Autobots transformed into robot mode. The Autobots entered the cave.

Optimus lifted up the forge and put it on his back next to his mini-gun. He saw the Autobots surrounding Smokescreen Optimus then followed suit.

"BY THE ALL SPARK!" Ratchet said, the Autobots were shocked by his response especially Optimus since he had seen deceased Autobots before even his closet friends.

"Whats the matter old friend?" Optimus asked puzzled by Ratchet's response to seeing Smokescreen.

"Optimus Smokescreen is not dead."


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean Ratchet?" Optimus asked

"No time to explain now, we need to get him back to base so I can run a full scan on him." Ratchet replied in a most urgent tone.

"Okay old friend, Ultra Magnus take the Forge back to base while I carry Smokescreen back to base." Optimus commanded Ultra Magnus knew this was a direct order and followed it to the letter. "Yes sir." Ultra Magnus said.

Just as Ultra Magnus replied the Forge was laying on the ground and Optimus was jetting back to base with Ratchet following both of them going top speeds.

**Back at base**

Optimus was the first back to base, by the time Ratchet got their Optimus had already opened the medical bay and waited patiently by the entrance to the base for Ratchet.

Ratchet begun setting up what look like a Cybertronian version of IV except this was a direct tube of energon.

A few hours had passed and Ratchet had finally come out of the med bay Optimus was still waiting by the door to the med bay, and he was the first one to stand up and ask "How is he looking Ratchet?" Ratchet replied back with a question instead of answering his, "Before I brief you on his status I need to ask you something, before you left the cave and joined the attack on Darkmount did you check to see if he still had a spark?" "Yes I didn't pick up his life signal or pick up a sign of his spark when I examined him in the cave. At least I did what I could but I may have done the examination wrong. Optimus replied, "Ah I see, I think I could explain it better in my quarters in a few minutes I just need to adjust some medial equipment, but head to my quarters and I will be there in 5 minutes." Ratchet replied Optimus simply nodded in agreement. Ratchet went back into the med bay as Optimus headed down towards Ratchet's quarters feeling guilty.

Ratchet entered the room he looked at Optimus noticing that he was growing impatient in a matter like this. "Well.. um Optimus Smokescreen IS not dead." a sigh of relief on Optimus' face showed, "But he will not be able to do do anything, fight, walk, talk, recharge, or even open his optics for quite a while." "But how is that possible?" Optimus asked, "From my scans he appears to be in a deep stasis lock, I have never encountered this kind of stasis, but there is a file on his external hard drive which I cannot open." Ratchet explained, Optimus looked intrigued as he was thinking 'Could this be the answer to to what Primus said to me in the All Spark.' "Ratchet can I see this file I believe I can open it" Optimus replied, "Sure old friend, here is his external hard drive right here because I thought you may want to see it, but I can open almost any Cybertronian file,I don't think you will be able to open it." Ratchet said but Optimus knew what kind of file this was.

"Well old friend this file is exactly what I thought it would be and I can open it" Optimus said in a happy tone "But Optimus as far as I know I should be able to open every file as you plus some." Ratchet replied. "Ratchet I think you have forgotten about the one file type that I can open but no one else can" Ratchet was shocked by what he said "What would that be?" Ratchet asked puzzled by his response, "The Matrix of Leadership" Optimus said Ratchet was already puzzled by him being able to open it but that the Matrix allowed it to be opened his processor was ready to implode.

"What in the name of the All Spark, how can you open that file with the Matrix? We have gone though many historical records and never had such a problem?" Ratchet said "Well I have experienced them before around the terminals by Primus at the core of Cybertron they were originally Matrix locked files but Megatron used Dark Energon to corrupt the terminals thus breaking those files, but the Matrix file is almost impossible to crack only Dark Energon can crack it, but they are outdated so outdated that only a select few can lock them the original Primes, me and Primus, this appears to have been put on Smokescreens HD quite recently and most of the primes are dead so it stands to reason this was put on Smokescreens HD for use to break him out of Stasis, but I don't wish to do this now as it will use a lot of energy to do, and I want to ensure that Smokescreen body will fully heal before I do this.

"Okay old friend tell me when you are ready and I will get the file ready and we will attempt to bring him back, now please Optimus go into recharge you need it on your new body.


	8. A Talk With Someone Special

**Optimus' self conscience**

"Optimus" a strange voice called out Optimus had heard this voice before but also didn't at the same time, he was very puzzled by this and was hesitant to answer.

"Optimus" the voice called out again this voice was sounding more familiar

"Hello? Who are you?" Optimus asked,

"Do you not recognize this voice Optimus it was not long ago that we were talking.

"Smokescreen?" Optimus asked

"No Optimus" the voice replied

"Alpha Trion?" Optimus asked again hoping he got it right this time.

"No, I will give a hint" Optimus nodded "I have preceded you and your mentor Alpha Trion, and I am in you."

"By the all spark." Was all Optimus could say. Optimus knew who it was, he was the original Prime, he who battled Unicron at the beginning of time, and a portion of his spark resides in his every chest, it was Primus.

"Primus, I am sorry that I was unable to identify you." Optimus apologized.

"Optimus Prime there is no need to apologize I know that you have been through a lot with having to destroy the quickest way to restore Cybertron the Omega Lock, having most of your team upset with you for doing so, and nearly dieing and handing the Matrix to your most loyal teammate giving one last order, only for him to disobey his order and make his first decision as leader." Primus explained

"Thank you for your kind words Primus, but what do you mean by the quickest way to restore Cybertron , Alpha Trion said it was the only way to restore Cybertron?"

"I knew that a war would break out between Cybertronians it is almost inevitable with any species be it organic or robotic, but I created two ways to restore Cybertron one very long was supposed to be the Primary choice, and the second being the Omega Lock was a secondary way in case the first one got destroyed, and I think you should remember the first way as I explained it to you before." Primus explained with great detail.

"I am afraid I do not, sorry Primus I have lost some of my memories with all these eons of fighting Megatron." Optimus said not in a good tone.

"It is OK I thought you would forget as most people do, but now you must keep the Matrix intact for it has all of my spark in it now and any hope of restoring Cybertron." Primus said somewhat putting Optimus in a better mood but then primus continued "But you cannot allow anyone to hear this only a few like Ultra Magus, Ratchet or even Smokescreen since he is worthy of being a Prime and carrying the Matrix." Primus explained and this caught Optimus by surprise.

"Primus Smokescreen appears to be in some kind of stasis lock and we do not know how to save him." Optimus asked his creator hoping for an answer.

"Ah I know of this but did you not open the matrix file that was put on his external hard drive after the forge explosion. Primus asked.

"I have not yet but I intend to soon I just needed time to clear my thoughts and rest." Optimus answered.

"I understand Optimus but the longer you wait the longer you give Megatron and his new army to attack humanity." Primus explained before Optimus could respond Primus added something, "Optimus it is now time for me to go but do as the file says remember what I told you." Primus said

"PRIMUS WAIT, can you tell me anything about Megatron's new army?" Optimus asked with great urgency

"I am afraid not but it is now up to you Optimus Prime." Primus then left his self conscience.

**Autobot Base**

"By the all spark" Optimus said as he opened his optics and got up heading for the main part of the base where Ratchet and the other Autobots should be.

As Optimus walked in everyone started to greet him after several conversations, and every went out except for Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, and Optimus, Ratchet had already informed Magnus of what has happened.

"Ratchet I am ready to open that file, Ultra Magnus if you wish to join us you may." Optimus said with utmost confidence.

"Alright Optimus I will get the HD and met you in my quarters." Ratchet replied

"Yes Optimus I would like to join you, both." Ultra Magnus added Optimus simply nodded in agreement.

**Ratchet's Quarters**

Optimus and Ultra Magnus walked in and Ratchet followed them a minute behind.

"Okay Optimus the file is ready for you." Ratchet said

"Optimus before you open this file could you explain how this will work." Ultra Magnus asked.

"Of course old friend, when I was in recharge last night Primus gained access to my self-conscience and spoke to me. He explained that the Matrix can be used to restore Cybertron and he then told me that whatever lies in this file will contain the information we need to bring Smokescreen back." Optimus explained

"OK Optimus I understand now please find out what it is we need to do." Ultra Magnus said in concern.

Optimus then opened the file he couldn't believe what it contained.

"BY THE ALL SPARK"


	9. Preparation

"Optimus what is what do we have to do?" Ratchet and Ultra Magnus asked at the same time.

"Read for yourself it is now unlocked." Optimus replied he didnt sound sad or depressed but shocked and maybe happy.

_Optimus Prime,_

_in order for you to revive Smokescreen you must travel to Cybertron, go to Vector Sigma, recharge the _

_Matrix and use whatever power remains in the forge to create a synthetic Matrix one that can't stop _

_Unicron or restore Cybertron but one that will allow him to be what he is destined to be Smokescreen _

_the new prime. I also recommend you bring all available Autobots you can because the Decpeticons _

_will be their as well._

"Wow this is amazing how do you feel about this Optimus." Ultra Magnus asked

"I feel better then I did before since I know he will be back but I don't know how much power the Forge has left." Optimus replied

"Well if it's not the real matrix it doesnt really have to be made out of the armour of Primus like yours is does it?" Ratchet asked

"I am not sure old friend but we will find out after we come back from Cybertron, but first we require a way to get to Cybertron." Optimus said.

"We can use my ship, it may take longer then a space bridge but me and Wheeljack should be able to boost my ships thrusters." Ultra Magnus said

"Wheeljack?" Optimus and Ratchet both said

"Yes why?" Ultra Magnus asked with a confused look on his face.

Well Wheeljack in our experience has never been capable of helping in anything like that, and he doesn't seem to like you very much." Optimus replied.

"Wheeljack is one of the best technicians in Cybertronian history despite his personality, and he doesn't really like me but he will still help me if I need it." Ultra Magnus explained.

"OK Ultra Magnus we will leave for Cybertron in 2 days as we need to prepare for it." Optimus said.

**Nemesis**

"Starscream report." Megatron said through his comm link on the nemesis.

"Lord Megatron we have set up defenses around Kaon." Starscream said giving Meagtron satisfaction.

"Excellant we must remain on high alert since stray Autobots have been attacking Shockwave lately. Shockwave have you located the Predacon yet?" Megatron said through his comm

"Yes my liege I have located him but he is frozen in the arctic." Shockwave replied

"I am sending a space bridge now, as we need all troops on Cybertron for the next few solar cycles." Megatron said as Shockwave walked threough the space bridge and talked to Megatron about his progress with the frozen Predacon.

**Autobot Base (2 days later)**

"Autobots return to base," Optimus aid through his comm link since his whole team was out searching for energon and they found some a months supply.

"Optimus why are we all here, is something wrong?" Arcee asked and Bumblebee beeped something similar to that.

"Arcee we are hear because we have a mission of utmost importance to Cybertron." Optimus said

"(Optimus why are we going back to Cybertron.)" Bumblebee beeped in a rather curious tone.

"We are leaving for Cybertron on a mission which could bring Smokescreen out of stasis and back to us." Optimus said with a smile.

All the Autobots including Ratchet got on Ultra Magnus' ship.

**Iacon, Cybertron**

"Autobots we are driving from here on out, AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM, AND ROLL OUT." Optimus shouted as his team Transformers in a straight line that in a formation that went Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Arcee, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead.

As the Autobots made their way to Kaon taking out patrols along the way Megatron knew they were coming, and when they got about 20 klicks away from Kaon they all Transformed and Optimus was in the biggest shock all he could say is "By the all spark". The decepticons have rebuilt the Citadel that was on Earth. They were about to move forward when about 20 Insecticons landed around them all the Autobots said was "Scrap" every Autobot including Optimus who has almost never said that word. The Autobots were surronded by Insecticons even with 7 Autobots the odds still aren't good.


	10. The Journey to Cybertron

The Autobots got their weapons with Ultra Magnus wielding a sword and blaster, same wit Optimus, Ratchet two blades, Arcee, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee two blasters, and Bulkhead his two wrecking balls.

The insecticons begun to fire hitting them all but they stood their ground and the Autobots each had almost 3 Insecticons each to fight Ratchet was fighting one and they were locked with their melee weapons and Ratchet was getting a few strikes in here and there but he didn't stand much a chance against an Insecticon even in his best days he could only take on one or two at the most but Optimus was taking on 5 right now an handling them with ease.

Ultra Magnus and Optimus were the only ones in control of their engagements. Bulkhead was in a tie. Arcee and Bumblebee were teaming up to take out 2 insecticons. The team started to take hits after a while and Ratchet was losing badly his body was damaged and one of his swords broke leaving him with one sword, and an Insecticon hit him hard leaving him in a bad position with the Insecticon ready to terminate him. Ratchet yelled to Optimus.

"Optimus I require help" Ratchet heard nothing so he thought it was his time to join with the well of all sparks.

As the Insecticon was about to terminate him he knew he wasn't going to go out without a fight and he got his sword out and blocked the attempted kill shot, and drove his sword deep into the Insecticons spark killing him, he looked around to see Optimus coming over to him.

"Ratchet I see you haven't lost you fighting spirit yet." Optimus said as he saw that Ratchet killed the Insecticon.

" I guess I do old friend, now we should continue on." Ratchet responded with a smile.

"Yes lets roll." Optimus shouted as they steam rolled over the remaining attack that came their way.

They now entered Kaon, much to their surprise no one was guarding the main entrance, but things couldn't go well forever and shortly after they entered Kaon about 50 Vehicons dropped down and the Autobots immediately opened fire, Optimus felt the need to use his Gatling gun and he took out 10 easily but then switch to his normal blaster to save energon.

Ultra Magnus was using his gun he used on the attack on Darkmount instead of his blasters, most of the Autobots were using their guns they had on the attack, even Ratchet picked up a gun from Magnus' ship. He was a bit rusty at using guns since he hasn't used them in eons but he quickly learned. In short time they killed the Vehicons And moved closer to the door to Vector Sigma and the boys started their attack on the Autobots.

Megatron, Knockout, Shockwave, Starscream, Soundwave, and even an Insecticon joined them.

"Autobots attack." Optimus shouted this always seemed to give the team a morale boost for some reason.

Optimus was fighting Megatron, Ultra Magnus was fighting Shockwave, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were fight Soundwave and the Insecticon, and Arcee and Bumblebee were fighting Knockout.

Optimus and Megatron were tied with equal damage done to each other, Ultra Magnus had a very slight advantage over Shockwave but it was still pretty close, Arcee and Bumble bee beating knockout, and the Insecticon and Soundwave were beating Bulkhead and Wheeljack. Ratchet was not battling anyone outside but he was inside the citadel creating chaos. He was slowly destroying his citadel from the inside out and Optimus and the Autobots knew what he was doing but Megatron and the Deceptions had no idea he was here because he rarely ever fights.

"So Optimus it looks like you brought everyone here except that rusty medic of yours. Megatron teased but a large piece of debris fell on him.

"On the contrary Megatron he is here fighting and my the looks of your citadel he is winning." Optimus said.

"Decpeticons retreat to the Warship we must fall back to earth to regroup." Megatron commanded his troops.

"Good job old friend you really saved us there," Optimus said to Ratchet

"Yes Ratchet very good job we all owe you one." Ultra Magnus said

"It's OK everyone it was nothing." Ratchet replied

"OK Autobots we need you to stay here Ratchet, Ultra Magnus you are with me." Optimus commanded

His two lieutenants nodded, and the others stayed guard out side and even search the citadel for weapons and energon which they found. Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus were walking to Vector Sigma when Optimus broke the silence.

"Ratchet do you want to see more action like fighting decepticons action?" Optimus asked

"I think it would be good for me to stay active and not struggle almost getting offline by a single Deception so yes Optimus I would like that." Ratchet replied

"Ratchet I hope you don't mind me asking but did you get your training at the elite guard?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"No why Ultra Magnus?" Ratchet asked.

"Because you fight style is much like me and my former elite guardsmen." Ultra Magnus replied

"Hm, that's interesting because I have always tried to be different from the elite guard because of me being stubborn and not wanting to join it despite you offer you gave me before the war." Ratchet replied.

The three Autobots continued walking down this path, and had several small conversations, but they weren't of great importance, the Autobots finally came across a giant door, big enough for someone the size of the Nemesis to fit through.

"Autobots we have arrived at Vector Sigma." Optimus Prime said as the giant doors opened before them.

Optimus placed the Key to Vector Sigma down in it's place and Vector Sigma powered up starting to refill the key with Matrix energy.

"By the All Spark this is amazing" Ratchet and Ultra Magnus said almost simultaneously.

"Optimus Deceptions are coming we tried to stop them but they were coming wave after wave." Arcee said over the comm.

"It's OK Arcee get to Ultra Magnus' ship so you can pick us off and maybe take out some Deceptions along the way.." Optimus replied.

"Autobots lock and load, we must defend Vector Sigma at all costs." Optimus shouted as his Lieutenants pulled out their weapons

A wave of Vehicons were flying down at started shooting at the Autobots the Autobots fired back picking them, off one by one. Optimus was sporting his two normal blasters, Ultra Magnus was using his big external blaster, and Ratchet was using a Sword and the gun he borrowed from Ultra Magnus. The Autobots quickly disposed of the first wave but then multiple waves of enemies started coming as it looks like the Deceptions were using all of their troops to stop the Autobots from leaving with a reloaded Matrix. Just as The troops were beginning to slow down Shockwave, Megatron, Starscream, Knockout, and Soundwave showed up and joined the attack.

Optimus seen his friends getting beaten badly, he had enough of this "Enough" Optimus shouted his team mates knew what was coming next. Optimus pulled out his Gatling gun and was mowing down Vehicons, Insecticons, and even got Megatron's Lieutenants to back off. Sure enough the only one left standing was Megatron Optimus knew that he was the only one left to defeat as his Decepticon team had left on board the Nemesis.

Optimus and Megatron charged at each other with their swords out ready for a epic show down. Their swords were locked together, Optimus pulled his swords away trying to clip Megatron"s shoulder but Megatron blocked that easy Megatron took a swing at Optimus he blocked that. This went on for several minutes before Optimus got hit in the shoulder and went back. He took out his blaster and started to fire On Megatron a few shots connected and got Megatron on the floor Optimus saw his chance and he charged at Megatron with his sword out. Optimus could have killed Megatron easy, but Optimus didn't want to kill Megatron he never try's to kill his enemy he try to disarm them. Optimus stabbed Megatron in his leg wounding him enough so he couldn't fire but not enough to where he couldn't escape. It was over Megatron has been defeated for now.

"Autobots let's get out of here." Optimus said as he Ratchet and Ultra Magnus transformed.

The other Autobots were in Ultra Magnus' ship waiting for them to return, and they got on the ship.

"Let's get out of here." Optimus said as he had enough of Kaon.

The Autobots arrived at their base one day later and had to continue with their plan to save Smokescreen.

* * *

**Finally, that was the longest chapter I have wrote over 1400 words, I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


	11. Finale

The Autobots have just returned from their journey to Cybertron and have completed their mission but with everyone except for Optimus badly hurt, they needed to wait a bit when everyone is healed to complete their mission to save their fallen comrade.

**(1 day later)**

"Optimus it looks like everyone including my self is nearly healed, our self-repair systems should be able to take care of our remaining damage." Ratchet said to Optimus who was quiet as normal.

"Understood, but Ratchet it looks like we won't need any Cyber-matter anymore as it looks like the Forge is gaining power." Optimus said to his scientific expert.

"How can that be I've ran multiple scans on it and I haven't found a way to replenish it's power, how is it doing it on it's own." Ratchet replied confused at what is going on.

"The first thing is that scans won't do much given that the technology difference is too extreme to even think scans would work, and the forge is powered by a Neutron Star somehow someone must have harnessed the power of a Neutron Star and the Forge is coming back to full power because of it. But even still it should be at full power immediately not slowly. This is very strange even for a miracle of Science like the Forge. Perhaps Smokescreen will know something about it, once he comes back online we will need to talk about some stuff." Optimus explained

"Yes we will need to but shouldn't we complete that task be fore we make plans?" Ratchet asked

"Yes we should I will get to work building a synthetic Matrix." Optimus replied

Optimus picked up the Forge and it started powering up and everyone came into the main part of the base, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and the humans were most impressed by it since they haven't seen it in action before. Optimus now had a piece of Cyber-Matter along with a energon cube, hge started to hammer away at these "raw materials" he has been hammering away for countless hours and finally completed making the casing for the Matrix energy. He brought up the key to Vector Sigma and started beaming it's energy into the Matrix. Once Optimus Picked up the matrix it glowed along with the Matrix in it's chest, he walked over to Smokescreen.

"Primus, Please let this work." Optimus practically begged as Smokescreens chest opened he was shocked to see his chest open on its own.

Optimus placed the Matrix in his chest, he backed away from Smokescreen nothing happened for a moment, and everyone was sad now because they had went through all that work for nothing when Optimus looked over the med bay was lit up with a bright white light.

"BY THE ALL SPARK." Everyone said at the same time.

When the light cleared they saw Smokescreen has a slightly bigger body, his alt mode has changed into a very similar truck to that of Ultra Magnus, which was also Optimus' old alt mode. Smokescreen's optics opened and he was in shock to see everyone smiling even Optimus who rarely showede any emotion.

"Optimus?" Smokescreen asked

"THANK THE ALL SPARK." Optimus said he was very thankful that his teammate was back.

"Optimus, what happened?" Smokescreen asked confused.

"Smokescreen I need you to lift up the Forge of Solus Prime for a minute." Optimus asked

"Sure but I doubt I'm going to be able to life it-" Smokescreen was in complete shock not only could he lift up the forge but it was spinning.

"So Primus was right about you Smokescreen, you are indeed worthy of being a Prime." Optimus said

"Optimus we went over this once I am not worthy of being a Prime." Smokescreen said he was clearly still stubborn.

"Smokescreen do you not see that the Forge is powered up when you touch it?" Optimus asked

"Primus, I just noticed that, but how is this possible their can't be two Matrix's." Smokescreen asked now even more confused then before

Optimus picked up the Forge as he walked up to Smokescreen noticing it's power was going down now.

"You're right Smokescreen their can only be one real Matrix but you have a synthetic Matrix in you right now, and it looks like when we brouyght you back the Forge started to lose power but it was worth it." Optimus explained to the young Prime

"Interesting, but what are we going to do with the Forge now?" Smokescreen asked curiously

"I know who will use it." Optimus said looking at Ultra Magnus

"Optimus me, are you sure?" Ultra Magnus questioned

"Yes as my second in command you deserve it." Optimus replied Ultra Magnus showed a rare smile.

"Thank you sir." Ultra Magnus responded

"Now that are team is complete we will return to defending earth against the Decpeticons." Optimus said with his team nodding in agreement.

* * *

Hey guys I want the thank you for reading my first fan fic, it was fun to make and I do plan on making more I may continue this story line but I am not sure yet. and remember

"The fate of all our kind is more vital then that of anyone of us, including me." Optimus Prime


End file.
